


Daylight

by FletcherHQ



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherHQ/pseuds/FletcherHQ
Summary: After Fox has disbanded Star Fox he meets the love of his life and decides to become a mercenary team. What happens when Fox starts having visions and nightmares. When a new mission comes up how will he cope. And better yet protect the one's he loves.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Waring this is my first Star Fox fan-fiction so if things aren't how they are in the games I apologize. Feedback is always welcome.

It had been a few weeks since Fox and Wolf had left Corneria to live out their mercenary lives in the stars. Fox was sitting in the recreational area of the Star Fox. He had his PDA in one hand, and a cup of water in the other. It was currently 3 Am Cornerian time and Wolf was still asleep in his quarters. Fox left him to sleep, for the past week he barely slept. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t seem to get more than 4 hours of sleep in a day. The vulpine was interrupted from his thoughts by a very familiar canine walking into the room. Wolf had most definitely just woke up, sold by the fact that he still had no shirt on. The lupine most likely came to check on him.  
“You know you can’t keep doing this, you're going to kill yourself. You need sleep.” Wolf stated plainly. A look of worry painted on his face.  
“I know. I just can’t seem to sleep.”  
Wolf walked over to the Fox and sat down next to him. “Can’t or won’t?” the lupine questioned.  
“Can’t.” Fox replied.  
Wolf put an arm around the vulpine and pulled him close. “Maybe I can help.”  
The lupine started to pull the vulpines face towards him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart Wolf looked into Fox’s eyes, he had bags under his eyes. “Come on, we’re going to bed.”  
“Fine.” replied Fox  
The vulpine got off of the couch and made his way to the living quarters, with Wolf in tow. When they finally got to their room Wolf sat down on the bed. Fox went to the closet and stripped his shirt off and threw it in the corner of the closet. Fox went over to the bed and got under the covers, Wolf did the same. Wolf put his arms around the vulpine and pulled him into his chest. Fox pressed his muzzle into the crook of Wolf's neck, and for the first time in days he finally fell asleep.  
Cold that’s all that Fox could feel. Where was he? How did he get here? Fox opened his eyes and all he could see was darkness. He tried to shout for help but nothing came out. Suddenly lights started to come on, and he could finally see where he was. He was in a cell in the middle of a room filled with bodies on operating tables. There were white sheets stained with blood over the bodies. The door to his cell opened and he stepped out, and to his horror found what the sheets were hiding.  
Wolf woke up to Fox shaking in his arms, “Fox.”  
NO! NO! It couldn’t be who would do this.  
Fox was hyperventilating at this point, “Fox! Wake up!” Wolf shouted, gently shaking the vulpine to get him to wake up.  
Fox felt tears coming to his eyes. This couldn’t be happening.  
“Wake Up!” He shouted louder.  
Fox’s eyes jolted open, he could feel tears starting to come from his eyes. “Fox, are you okay.” Wolf asked gently.  
“No.”  
Wolf grabbed Fox and pulled him into his chest. Fox was trying with all of his might to fight the tears but wasn’t succeeding. Fox put his arms around Wolf and started to cry. The lupine started to rub the others back in an attempt to comfort him. The vulpine was finally starting to calm down. After a few minutes all that could be heard was sniffling. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I don’t know what happened.” Fox said, trying to calm his breathing.  
“You don’t have to be sorry, what did you dream about anyway?” the lupine asked.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it, i’m just happy that it is over.” Fox replied.  
Fox pulled himself from Wolf's chest and looked into his eyes, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,I won't pry it from you. I'm just glad that you are okay.”  
Fox took his PDA off of the dresser next to the bed and looked at the time, It was 9 Am.  
“I think we should go get breakfast.” Said the vulpine changing the subject.  
“Yeah, good idea.”  
Fox got up from the bed and went to the closet to find a shirt, he decided on a black tank top. Wolf got up and did the same. As soon as they were finished they left the room and went to the rec room of The Great Fox. Fox looked through the refrigerator, and saw that it was almost completely empty. “I think we need more food, we are almost out.” said the vulpine.  
“Maybe, or we could use the food fabricator.” replied Wolf.  
“We could, but it’s disgusting and has no taste.”  
Wolf gave him a look of understanding. “It is pretty disgusting, and I guess we are on our way to Corneria to get our next mission. We can get it while we are there.”  
“That's a plan, but for now we’re gonna have to eat what we have.” said Fox pulling out a box of frozen waffles.  
“Well it’s better than nothing.” said the lupine.  
Fox threw a few in the toaster, and went back to the refrigerator. “So what do you want to drink? We got soda, milk, orange juice, and… beer.” asked Fox.  
“Well, i’d like some orange juice. Also I got the beer before we left Corneria last time we were there.”  
Fox got two cups from the cabinet and filled them both with orange juice. He then went to the toaster to grab the waffles. He got some plates and set them on the table; they both sat down and ate in silence. They both finished their plates and threw them in the sink.  
“So how long do you think till we get to Corneria?” asked Wolf.  
“Twenty minutes, or more, I think.” he replied.  
Wolf went over to the couch and sat down with Fox following him. After they both sat down Fox layed down on Wolf's lap and looked up at him. “You are adorable.” Wolf said with a grin.  
Fox was about to say something, got distracted by something red dripping from Wolf's nose. He just stared not knowing what to say, “Wolf, your nose, it’s bleeding.” Fox said with a worried expression.  
Wolf reached his hand up to rub his nose and looked at his hand. No blood. “Fox, my nose is fine.”  
Fox sat up and looked at Wolf, this time he didn’t only see blood on his nose, but it was also coming from his mouth and ears as well. “Fox, are you okay, i’m fine.” Wolf said.  
“No.. no you're not, there is blood. It’s everywhere.” Fox said in a shaky voice.  
Fox started shaking, Wolf grabbed a hold of Fox’s arm. “Look at me.” Wolf said gently.  
Fox continued to stare at the floor. “Look. At. Me” Wolf said more sternly.  
The vulpine slowly looked up at the lupine who now looked completely normal. Fox immediately embraced the other. “Your fine, what did you see?” asked Wolf.  
Fox was about to answer but got interrupted by the ship. “We have arrived at Corneria.” it said.  
Fox got up and headed towards the bridge, “No time, let's get ready to go.” Fox said leaving the lupine in thought.  
What just happened was Fox hallucinating. He was not going to let the Fox keep this secret anymore. He was going to find out what the other one saw.


	2. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have already uploaded this chapter once, but I didn't like the way the ending was, so i redid it to my liking.

As Fox walked out of the rec room and up to the bridge, lots of thoughts crossed his mind. What the hell did I just see! There has to be something wrong with me. I just need to get my mind off of this, this mission should help me.   
Fox finally reached the bridge, he turned around to see Wolf following. “So are you going to tell me what happened, or just keep me in the dark?” Wolf asked.   
“Not, right now. I just wanna focus on the mission.” said Fox.   
“Fine! Are you ever going to tell me!” screamed the lupine.   
Fox was taken aback by him screaming. “I’m sorry, it’s just you don’t want to tell me anything lately.”   
“I’m sorry, I promise I will tell you, just give me time.” replied the vulpine.   
Wolf was about to respond but was interrupted by Rob. “Incoming call from General Pepper.”   
“Pull him up,” replied Wolf.   
Suddenly General Pepper’s face appeared, “Fox, Wolf, I have a job for you. It shouldn’t be too difficult.”   
“Well, whatever you have, it better pay well.” Wolf said.   
“It does, I'm sending you the directions to where you will have to go. It will be mostly on the ground, no space combat. Hopefully. You will be dealing with a group of mercenaries on Fichina, and you will be joined by two other mercenaries. Wolf you should know them very well, your very own Panter, and Leon.”   
“That should be fun, a reunion.” said Fox.   
“Is that all general?” asked Wold.   
“Yes, I have sent you the coordinates of their base. Goodbye, and good luck.”   
The projection of the general turned off and the two just stared at each other. “So you're happy to be meeting your friends again. I know that you haven’t seen them in a while.”   
“Yeah, I guess, we haven’t spoken in a while. Anyway, are you ready to go get those supplies?” asked Wolf.   
“Yeah, I’ll go, you don’t have to go. I want some time to think, by myself.” replied Fox.   
“Are you sure?” Asked the lupine. “I can go.”   
“Yeah i’m sure.” the vulpine replied, and then walked out of the bridge.  
Wolf stood there for a moment trying to decide what to do. I could follow him, or stay here. What if he has one of those weird attacks while he’s gone. Maybe I should follow him. Nah. If he wants to be alone I will let him go alone. If he is not back in three hours, I’ll go looking for him. Yeah that sounds about right. With finally deciding he was gonna let him go alone, he left to go to the rec room to relax.   
...  
Fox was walking through the streets of Corneria not at all paying attention. All he was doing was thinking. What is happening to me, am I going crazy. No, it will eventually just go away. Fox was interrupted from his thoughts when he finally arrived at a grocery store. It was called the Paw-Mart. He entered the store to find it almost completely baron, save a few random people who worked there. He grabbed a buggy and started to collect all of the groceries he would need to survive for the next few weeks.   
He went to the frozen foods section and grabbed whatever he saw fit for them to eat. Maybe I should get Wolf something, I haven’t really been treating him right. I know exactly what I will get him. Except I have to go somewhere else to get it. It will be worth it, it will make Wolf happy.   
Fox went to the front to check out and finally took the bags of Groceries and left the store. He still wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings just where he was going. He looked down for a minute and that was all it took for him to bump into somebody. The impact sent Fox falling to the concrete. Fox looked up to see a familiar face staring down at him. “Panter?!”   
“Hello, nice to see you again I haven’t seen you in a while.” said the Cat, reaching his hand down for me to grab.   
I accepted it and picked up my groceries. “What are you doing here, we were supposed to meet you on Fichina?”   
“Well we needed to stop and get supplies, before we leave.” replied Panter, “Looks like you had the same idea.”   
“Yeah, I was about to go get something for Wolf.” said the vulpine.  
“Well nice seeing ya, i’ll see you on Fichina.” said the Cat before walking around him and into the store.   
Fox continued walking until he came to a liquor store. Fox walked in and came out with a bottle of top of the line whiskey. Fox then started making his way back to the Great Fox, it was about a thirty minute walk nothing he couldn’t handle. Wolf loved whiskey and this should hopefully make up for the way he was treating him. I haven’t had any of those weird visions. Mayb.  
He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard crying coming from an alleyway. No, just ignore it. I can’t, what if someone needs my help. They can help themselves. No! I am Fox Mccloud and I help people. And with that he decided to go check it out.   
Fox started to walk into the alleyway and the crying became more clear, until he was basically right on top of it. But he couldn’t see anybody, he started looking around and then he saw it, a little device attached against the wall of the building. He put his hand out to touch the device when a laser shot out and hit him in the stomach throwing him against the other building wall, all of the groceries fell, and the whiskey bottle broke.   
Suddenly a group of five people came into the alley way, three on the left and two on the right. Also noticed that the group consisted of Leon, and Panter, “Well look who we have here Fox Mccloud.” the chameleon said.   
Fox looked down where he got to see blood covering his chest where he got shot. “Why, we are supposed to be working together?” Fox asked, breathing heavily.   
“I’m sorry Fox, I didn’t want it to be this way.” said Panter, guilt and sadness was painted on his face.   
“Don’t apologize to him! He is going to get what is coming to him.” said a male wolf who looked similar to his Wolf, “They all are.”   
Fox reached into his pocket and tried to grab his PDA. but it wasn’t there, he looked around and saw it on the ground behind the group surrounding him. He saw the broken whiskey bottle and picked up. “What are you gonna do with that, stab me,” said the wolf.   
Fox looked at the bottle and the five people around him. “No,” he said with a cold expression. Fox threw the bottle at the wolf's head, the bottle broke against his face and he fell back. Fox tried to run but was grabbed by two other people, A bird and Leon. The wolf slowly got off the ground, a look of anger all over his face. “You're gonna pay for that little man.” said the man. The lupine grabbed Fox by his neck, the other two letting go. The wolf pushed Fox against a wall and lifted him off the ground.   
Fox now was having a hard time breathing, the wolf then dropped Fox to the ground. While the vulpine was getting his breath back, he felt a fist connect with his face knocking him completely onto the ground. “Stop! We aren’t supposed to kill him!” yelled Panter.   
“I’m not going to kill him, he's going to wish he was dead.” the wolf said as he kicked Fox in the stomach.   
Pain was all Fox could feel, his face was on fire, and his stomach was in immense pain. He felt himself being pulled off of the ground and on his feet. “Goodnight, bitch.” was all he heard before everything went black.   
...  
Wolf was starting to get worried it had been a few hours since Fox left to go and get the groceries. He should be back by now, Maybe I should call him, I did give him three hours. Wolf pulled out his PDA and started to ring the other, No one answered. He called again, it ringed a few times, nobody answered. God Dammit, I knew I should have followed him.  
“Rob, can you track Fox’s PDA. and send me the location?”   
“PDA tracked. Sending location now.”   
As soon as Wolf got the location, he bolted out of Great Fox. After about thirty minutes of walking, he was coming upon the location. Fox better be fine, he probably is fine. He kept reassuring himself that everything was fine, but he knew it wasn’t true.   
Wolf finally came upon the location, An alleyway, why would Fox go down an alleyway. Wolf started walking down the alleyway, and what he saw terrified him. There was a pool of blood on one side, Fox’s PDA on the other, and the groceries in the middle. There was a shattered whiskey bottle on the ground. “What the fuck happened, god dammit!” he screamed. In rage he started punching the wall. “Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”   
He was so angry that he didn’t notice his knuckles were bleeding after his fit was over. Emotions were overwhelming him, he was angry that someone took Fox, and at the same time he had tears in his eyes. He bent down and picked up Fox’s PDA. “Punching a wall isn’t going to bring him back, but lucky for you, you’ll see him soon.”   
Wolf’s head shot up from the PDA and to the direction of the voice. There was a wolf who had cuts all over his face standing from where he came prior. The wolf started walking closer, “Where did you take him!” screamed Wolf.   
“You’ll find out soon enough, now be a good boy and come peacefully, or I can use force.” said the Wolf.   
“Looks like you're gonna have to use force.” Wolf said.   
Before the wolf could react he was already on the ground, Wolf threw a punch and it connected with the other’s face. Wolf grabbed the wolf by his jacket and slammed him on the ground, “Know! You are going to tell me where you took him.” Wolf screamed.   
“No, I'm not telling you anything.” said the wolf.   
“Oh trust me you will.” said Wolf in a cold voice.   
Wolf took out a pocket knife from his jacket and stabbed it through the wolf’s hand. The wolf screamed in pain, “Now if you don’t want that going into your heart, I would answer the question.”   
“Do it!” the wolf screamed.   
“My pleasure.” replied Wolf.   
“Wasn’t talking to you.” the wolf said.   
Before Wolf could even reply he felt something hard connect to the back of his head, and then everything went black.


	3. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have now completely finished chapter 3, it took me about three days to write. It was well worth it for the end product. i really hope you enjoy.

Wolf slowly opened his eyes, it took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the bright lights but when he did, he saw where he was. He was in a cell, it wasn’t much larger than a walk in closet. He looked on the ground in front him, and saw Fox in the middle with blood covering his face and abdomen. Wolf crawled over to him and put his arms underneath him and lifted him into his lap. He started to look for the cause of the blood, which was mostly dried. He finally saw a burnt hole in the lower part of his jacket. “Fox. Wake up.” said Wolf in a gentle tone. The vulpine let out a whimper, but didn’t look to wake up. Wolf just pulled Fox to his chest. “Please, wake up.” whispered Wolf.  
Fox slowly opened his eyes, he looked up at Wolf, tears were in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I know it was my fault. I should’ve stopped you, maybe if I did you would still be alive.” tears were now flowing from his eyes, “I do, and I will always love you, dad.”  
Wolf didn’t know what was happening at this point, he could be seeing things again, or maybe he was just out of it. He did lose a whole lot of blood, either way he wasn’t going to sit there and let him suffer. Wolf started to slowly rub the vulpine’s head in an attempt to soothe him,”It wasn’t your fault that James died, he knew the risks. And you couldn’t have done anything to change his mind.” Fox pressed his face into Wolf's chest.  
“Wolf?” asked Fox.  
“Yeah. Im here.” replied the lupine.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what, you did nothing wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for.”  
“I did, I pushed you away when you were just trying to help. I just felt like I could figure it out on my own, I felt weak. Maybe if I didn’t push you away, we would still be okay.” Fox basically whispered.  
“Well, sorry to break up the bonding session, but I do have news.” Both Fox and Wolf’s face turned to the source of the voice. It was the same wolf from the alleyway. “We will be arriving in a few days, also never got to introduce myself. I’m Woren.” said the Wolf.  
“I’m going to kill you, very slow, and I am going to enjoy every minute of it.” Wolf practically growled out. “You are going to wish that didn’t lay a finger on him.”  
“Too bad, you already had your chance, what makes you think that you will succeed this time.” Woren laughed out.  
“Cause this time i’m not going to be aiming for the hand.” said Wolf coldly.  
“Scary, but I think you’re going to have a lot more to worry about than me, your boyfriend is going to learn that actions have consequences.” Woren said while pulling out a device with a red button.  
Woren pressed the button and turned around and exited the room. Everything went quiet for about a minute until Fox’s whole body began to shake, and his breathing picked up substantially. “Fox! What’s wrong.”  
Fox was about to respond when his lower abdomen erupted into pain, it felt like a knife went straight through his wound. Fox started screaming and fell off of Wolf’s lap and onto the floor and was scratching at his wound. “Fox!” Wolf screamed as he rushed over to his companion. “Please, make it stop!” Fox screamed.  
“Make what stop?” he asked.  
“It hurts, my laser wound!”  
Wolf looked down at his wound to see nothing except for Fox scratching at it. Wolf quickly grabbed Fox’s hand. He had almost opened the wound again. Wolf picked Fox up and placed him on his lap, and put his hand over the vulpines wound. “Please make it stop!” Fox screamed, now having tears flowing from his eyes.  
Fox felt bile rising up in his throat, and then onto the cell floor. He felt like his whole lower abdomen was tearing itself apart.  
Wolf didn’t know what to do or how to stop the vulpines pain. He wrapped his other arm around him and pulled him close. Suddenly he felt something bump his leg. He looked down to find an injector with a purple liquid. “Use it, it won’t stop the pain, but it will sedate him,” A very familiar voice said.  
Wolf looked up to see no other than Panther Caroso, standing in front of their cell. “I know you have no right to trust me, after what I’ve done. I just want you to know he will be fine, and that this was never supposed to happen.” said Panther.  
Wolf was about to respond but Panter had already left the room. Wolf looked down at the injector on the floor. He picked it up and didn’t even think before injecting it into Fox's arm, at first it didn’t seem to work but ever so slowly he started to calm down. Fox’s eyes slid closed and he fell limp onto Wolf’s chest, the screaming had stopped to be replaced with quiet whimpers. Wolf scooted against a wall and put both arms around Fox pulling him into his chest. Wolf slowly started to rub circles on his back. He looked down at Fox who was sleeping somewhat peacefully and fell into a deep sleep.  
...  
Wolf woke up to the sound of banging on the bars of the cell, “We have two day’s until we arrive, I also brought you some food.” Wolf looked up to see Panther standing there with two bowls with a weird paste like substance, he pushed them through the bars and left. He still had that same guilty face as he has all of the other times. Wolf gently unwrapped Fox from his body and leaned him against the wall. Wolf got up and grabbed the two bowls, “Couldn’t have given us spoons, you really are assholes!” Wolf screamed.  
Wolf walked back over to Fox who was now awake, “Look who’s awake, do you feel better?” the lupine asked.  
“No.. I mean kinda. I can still feel it, it’s just got a bit better. It still hurts like hell. I can barely move, everything is sore.” Fox replied.  
“Well we have food, at least we won’t starve.” Wolf took a seat next to Fox and tried handing the bowl to him, but Fox just looked and didn't make an attempt to take it. “Sorry, I’m not hungry.” he said.  
“Fox, you have to eat, if you don’t I'll force feed you. It’s been two days, there is no way you're not hungry.” Wolf said.  
“Fine, I’ll eat it,” Fox said, trying to raise his arm before wincing and putting it back down, he tried the other arm but it had the same outcome. “I can’t even grab it, I’m that weak.” Fox whispered the last part of it.  
Wolf put his bowl down and turned Fox around and laid his back against his side.”What are you doing, Oh god!” Fox realized what was about to happen. “We don’t have to do this, I’m fine with not eating.”  
“It’s either I feed with your cooperation, or I could force feed you.” Wolf said.  
“Fine. Do it,” he said with hesitation.  
Wolf obliged and dipped his hand into the substance, and he brought his hand Fox’s hand. Fox hesitated for a moment until he finally licked it off of Wolf’s hand. Wolf looked down at him with a smile. “Good puppy! Do you want more!?” Wolf teased.  
Fox looked at Wolf and laughed. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up” Fox said with a smile.  
Wolf started laughing and looking at Fox with an amused look. He’s smiling, I haven’t seen him smile since this whole thing started. “What is it, why are you looking at me like that?” asked Fox.  
“This is the first time I’ve seen you genuinely laugh in a long time.” Wolf said.  
“Well, I could say the same to you,” Fox replied.  
Wolf just nodded in agreement and continued to feed him, eventually he finally got to eat his food. Which surprisingly tasted a lot better than he thought it would, no mistake it still tasted like shit. Fox looked up at Wolf who was still smiling, “You know, I know we are in a bad situation, but I”m glad that I’m with you rather than being alone. What I’m trying to say is, I love you.” Fox said with a smile.  
Wolf looked down with a smile and put his hand on the vulpines head. “I love you, and I always will.” Wolf said, still smiling.  
The lupine pulled Fox’s face towards his and kissed him. “So, what now?” asked Fox.  
“Well, we… Fox, your wound is bleeding.” Wolf said with a worried expression.  
Fox looked down but didn’t see what the other was seeing, “What are talking about, I’m not bleeding.” replied the vulpine.  
Wolf took off his jacket and then proceeded to rip the sleeve of his shirt. He then proceeded to wrap the wound, he tied it in a knot. “Well that takes care of that problem.” said Wolf.  
Fox was going to reply but was way too tired to, “I’m tired,” said Fox.  
“Here,” the lupine said as he laid back and pulled Fox close to his side.  
He then took his jacket and covered both of them up. “Now, comfortable?” asked Wolf.  
Fox laid his head on Wolf’s chest, closing his eyes, “There, I’m as comfortable as I’m going to get.” replied the vulpine as sleep overtook both of them.  
…  
Fox was in the living room waiting for his dad to return from his mission. He was sitting on the couch just waiting, for what felt like hours. It had been a week since his dad left on that mission, and was finally going to see him again. He heard a knock at the door, he ran and opened it, but not to see his dad. It was Peppy. “Peppy? Where is my dad?” Fox asked with a confused look. Peppy looked Sad.  
“Son, I hate to be the one to tell you this,” Peppy said, holding back tears, “Your father has died in action.”  
Fox didn’t even know what happened in those moments after, all he could remember was pain, and crying.  
“He can’t be dead, I want to see him.” stated Fox still crying.  
And the response is what broke him even more, “You can’t.”  
…  
Wolf woke up to hear quiet sobs, “Fox what’s Wrong?”  
Fox had his face buried in Wolf’s side, “I never got to say goodbye, Wolf. I still want to get one more minute with him, I waited all night for him. I got him a present, a welcome home present. I still have it, all it does is remind me, no matter how much I wait, he’s never coming home to me.” Fox said between sobs. “Is it my fault? Is it my fault that he’s not coming home?”  
Fox looked up at Wolf’s eye, waiting for an answer. Fox’s eyes were bloodshot, Wolf didn’t have to ask who he was talking about he already knew. “It’s not your fault, trust me. I don't know how you feel, cause I never knew my parents, but believe me it’s not your fault.”  
Wolf started rubbing the vulpines back in order to calm him down, it seemed to be working, after a few minutes Fox had completely settled down. Fox had buried his face back into Wolf’s side. “I love you.” Fox whispered. “I love you too.” the lupine replied.  
They sat there for what seemed like hours before more food came, this time Fox actually ate the food himself. For the first time in a while they both felt completely helpless for what was about to come. Neither of them could do anything trapped in a cell, the only option was to sit and wait for what is to come.


	4. Better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a few days to write, and it's really short. I just had a really had a hard time writing this. I think redid it three times.

Wolf and Fox were woken up by someone banging on the cell door, Fox instead of looking where the noise came from, he pushed his head back into Wolf's side. Wolf looked up and saw Woren, “Oh great, what do you want now?!” Wolf practically screamed. Suddenly two other people came in, probably guards.  
“Oh, I want him,” he said pointing at Fox, “He has something that we need.”  
“You are not touching him, haven’t you already hurt him enough!” Wolf screamed.  
“You either let us take him, or I hurt you instead.” said Woren coldly.  
Wolf was about to say something, but Fox interrupted, “Fine, I’ll go, but you leave him alone!” Fox said.  
“Fox! Don’t!” Wolf Screamed, but Fox had already exited the Cell, “No one is getting hurt because of me.”  
The Guards then took him out of the room, Woren closed the cell and gave him a crooked smile and walked off. Wolf was then left alone. For now.  
…  
Fox felt like he had been walking for hours, which in reality was only a few minutes before they reached their destination. When they first entered it looked like the medbay of the Great Fox save for the operating table. “What are you going to do to me?” Fox asked, scared to know the answer.  
Woren looked at Fox and ignored his question, “Put him on the table.”  
Fox’s struggles were in vain as he was forced onto the table and strapped in. At this point there was nothing he could do. “What are you going to do?” Fox asked again, fear now prevalent in his voice. “Well, I’m going to take back what we gave you, I just want to let you know. Even though I hate you, you’ve been a great help.” Replied Woren.  
Suddenly the door slid open and one more person entered, It was Panther. “You called for me?” Panther asked. “Yes, can you help me while I do this procedure. I need you to push down on his lower abdomen and make sure he doesn’t move.”  
“You could have asked anyone why me?” asked Panther.  
“Because I hate you, and I know you feel guilty about what we did to him.” said Woren.  
Panther didn’t question him anymore, he slowly went over to the table and looked at the scared vulpine’s eyes. He gently placed his hands on Fox’s torso, he could feel Fox’s chest rising and falling in a panicked state. He didn’t care that at one point they were enemies, he felt so much empathy for him. It hurt the cat to see him like this, and to know that it is partly his fault. Woren pushed a cart over to the table, it was full of medical tools. “Anyway, I would administer a sedative, but I just want to hear you scream,”  
The other guards left the room leaving only Panther, Woren, and Fox. The wolf picked up a scalpel and cut away the makeshift bandage revealing the wound, it now looked black and blue. He then started cutting away the scab to get into it. After he finally cut away the scab he grabbed long tweezers, “This may hurt a small bit.” said Woren with a smile on his face.  
Woren started slowly lowering the tweezers until it touched the hole eliciting a howl from the vulpine. “Please, don’t do this.” Fox said between breaths. The wolf ignored him and plunged the tweezers in, this was the worst pain that Fox had felt in his life. Fox couldn’t do anything but scream. The vulpine could yet again feel bile rise up into his throat again, he tried to keep it in, but it wouldn’t stay, he tried to get it out but in this position he couldn’t.get it out. Fox felt someone lift his head up allowing him to get it out of his throat, it was Panther. The vomit went all over his chest, he didn’t realize that the procedure was over until he saw the wolf leave the room. He felt all of the straps come off around his wrists and ankles. “Come on, I’m going to take you back.”  
…  
Wolf was sitting in his cell for at least five hours waiting for them to return Fox, hoping that they didn’t do anything to hurt him. Suddenly the cell door opened and In walked Fox, there was even more blood on his chest and the makeshift bandage he put on the wound was gone. Instead it was replaced with the vulpines hand. Fox looked as if he could collapse at any second. Fox walked over to Wolf, the vulpine still had remnants of tears in his eyes. Wolf grabbed his arm and pulled him down into his lap. The vulpine immediately pushed himself into Wolf, he was so cold he just wanted the lupine’s body heat. Wolf could feel Fox’s body shaking, he was breathing heavy, and sweating profusely. “Fox? Can I see your wound?” Wolf asked, trying to remove the other’s head from covering it, Fox just seemed to press harder.  
Wolf looked at Fox, “No, please leave it alone, I’m fine.” Fox said.  
“No, No you're not!.” Wolf screamed, scaring Fox, “I’m sorry for screaming, I’m just worried, I need to see it.” stated Wolf.  
“Fine.” replied Fox.  
Wolf slowly removed his hand to see the wound was six times worse, and he was pretty sure it was infected. Wolf couldn’t treat this here, he would need medical treatment, it wasn’t only infected, but twice the size it was before. Wolf pulled Fox close, putting his muzzle on the others head. He is going to die if I don’t treat this, the infection could spread further than his lower stomach. WHAT DO I DO! Mayb..  
Wolf was shaken from his thoughts for what felt like the sixteenth time in the last few days by Panther entering and throwing him a medkit. “Use it,” he said.  
Wolf didn’t know what to say, he just stared at him. Panther just looked at him and left, leaving them alone yet again. “Thank you.” Wolf said to himself. He took the medkit in his hands and opened it. There was some alcohol, bandages, first aid ointment, and gauze. Wolf looked down at Fox who’s eyes were half closed, probably trying to sleep.  
“Fox, I’m going to clean your wound,” Wolf said gently.  
Fox reacted suddenly covering his wound with his hand. “No, please don’t it already hurts.” Fox said, starting to hyperventilate.  
“I promise you’ll feel better after this is over.” Wolf said.  
Wolf tried to remove his hand but it wouldn’t budge, “I’m fine just let me sleep,” Fox said.  
“I’m sorry,” Wolf said.  
“For what?” asked Fox.  
“This.”  
Wolf forcefully removed Fox’s hand and replaced it with an alcohol soaked gauze. Fox responded immediately by grabbing Wolf’s hand with one hand, and using the other to grab Wolf’s shirt. Wolf could feel Fox’s claws digging into his hand right where he hurt his hand punching a wall. “I hate you!” Fox screamed in pain. The pain started to subside to it’s normal facade.  
“You don’t mean that,” Wolf said.  
Wolf continued to wipe the wound clean, it still looked like shit, but it did look better. He grabbed the ointment and rubbed it on, and then grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around Fox’s torso. Fox was still trying to fall asleep obviously having a hard time. Wolf wrapped his arms around Fox and started to rub Fox’s back. Fox was about to fall asleep when a loud explosion could be heard on the other side of the ship.  
“Fuck!” They both shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be out in a few days.


	5. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a few days to write this, i hope that the next chapter will be longer.

The whole ship shook, “What the hell was that!” Wolf screamed.  
“I don..” Fox was interrupted by another explosion rattling the ship even more.  
“We need to get off of this ship now,” said Wolf.  
“How, we’re locked in?” Fox said, barely being able to get up, he went over to the door and hit it to prove his point, but the door just fell to the ground. “Nevermind, looks like we’re getting out of this hell hole. Let’s go!” Fox screamed.  
“Excited, are we.” Wolf said with a grin.  
“You have.. no idea.” the vulpine replied, getting light headed. Fox was about to say something, but pain in his abdomen hit him again, making him groan in pain. He would have fell if it wasn’t for him falling into Wolf.  
“You okay, I can carry you if you want.” Wolf offered.  
Fox just shook his head, “No, I’m fine, just got a little light headed. I’ll be fine. Lets go.”  
Fox and Wolf exited the cell and looked around there was nobody, it was just empty. “Where exactly are we going, how big is this ship?” Wolf asked.  
“There should be a hanger with some ships, I saw a map when they were waking me to whatever the hell they did to me.” Fox replied.  
They finally exited the room with the cell and came upon a hallway. It was completely different from last time Fox was here, there was almost no light, there were wires hanging from the ceiling, and multiple doors were knocked in. Before they could observe anymore another explosion came from the other side of the ship. There was nobody, it felt like it was only them. “The hanger should be this way. I kinda memorized the map. Impressed?” asked the vulpine.  
“Are you sure you didn’t just look in front of you.” Wolf said pointing at a map attached to the wall in front of them.  
“I hate you.” he replied with a grin.  
They made a left and came upon a door that said Hanger. “Well, we’re almost out,” said Fox.  
“Don’t jinx us.” said Wolf.  
Fox opened the door to see a big open hanger there were no ships except for one, “Hey, isn’t that a Wolfen.” said Fox pointing at the other end of the hanger.  
Wolf looked and he did in fact see a Wolfen, “Yeah, it is, it must be Panther’s.” replied Wolf.  
“Yeah, it is mine.” said a voice from behind them.  
Both of them turned around to see Panther standing behind them, he was pointing a blaster at them. “I am sorry.” Panther said.  
“You don’t have to do this, you’ve been helping us.” said Wolf. “I know you don’t want to kill us.”  
“I don’t have to, but I want to.” replied Panther.  
Fox was about to say something when Panther threw the blaster to them, Fox caught it. “Now go, get as far away as you can.”  
“Come with us.” Wolf said.  
“I can’t, I'm the one who set the explosives, I leave the ship and it doesn't go down. Now go.” Panther said. “I deserve this, you don’t, I’m the only one left on the ship, my goal was to take a shot at taking down these people. Their name is Black Fang, and they will go after you. You have to leave right now.”  
Fox and Wolf nodded and headed for the only ship they could: Panther's Wolfen. Fox got in the back seat while Wolf got into the Pilots seat. Fox looked over at Panther one more time before their ship shot off into the vast expanse of space. Not even a second later they felt the power of the last explosion go through the Wolfen. “Well, now that we are free, we are going back to Corneria, you're going to a hospital.” said Wolf.  
“I’m not going to no hospital, I’m going to be fine. What we’re going to do is track down the bastards who did this to us and make them pay.” replied Fox.  
The vulpine looked out the glass to see an unknown planet. “Okay we’re going to hyperspeed in 3, 2, 1 and we’re off.” Wolf said, “We will be at Corneria in about seventeen hours, this is going to take awhile.”  
“You think.” Fox replied, “What are we going to do for two days?”  
“Well, we could talk,” Wolf suggested, “Also, are you sure you don’t want to go to a hospital?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine,”  
Fox just sat there thinking, it felt like hours before someone finally spoke. “So, it looks like we are going to be here awhile. Anything interesting to talk about.” said Wolf  
“Well, not really, I mean I find it weird that Panther just gave us his blaster, when everyone else left.” Said Fox while examining the blaster, after a while he did find something attached to the bottom of it. “Hey, there is a flash drive attached to the underside of the blaster.”  
“Well you hold onto that it’s going to be a long ride back to Corneria.” replied Wolf.  
“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Fox said with a playful smile, “But before we get to Corneria, I’ve been thinking about doing this for about two days,”  
Fox stood up from his seat, he then leaned over Wolf's seat and placed a kiss on his mouth. He sat back down and wrapped his arms around the lupines torso, “I love you,” Wolf said.  
“Well like you said, a long ride, doesn’t mean it has to be boring.” Fox teased.  
Wolf pressed some buttons to set it to autopilot, “Now that we are on autopilot we can do whatever it is that you want to do.” declared Wolf.  
“Really whatever I want?” Fox said with a devilish smile.  
“Not, whatever you want, but whatever you need.”  
“What if I need you back here with me?” asked Fox, still grinning. “Right now.”  
Wolf pushed a few buttons and his seat turned around to face Fox. “Is this better?”  
“Much better,” Said Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may take me about four to five days for the next chapter I am sorry.


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is really short for the time I had to write it but i've been busy with school I promise the next chapter will be longer.

“We are going to be entering Corneria’s atmosphere in six minutes.” said Wolf. “I won’t lie, I am so happy to finally be home.” 

When no response was heard back from Fox, Wolf turned around to see why and saw the vulpine fast asleep. There was a little bit of drool dripping from the side of his mouth, he looked kinda cute. Wolf turned back around in his seat and started to focus back on flying. 

When they finally Were finally back to the Great Fox, he carried the sleeping vulpine to their bedroom. He gently set Fox down on the bed, and he took the flash drive up to the bridge. After he got to the main monitor he plugged it in. It was a video after debating on whether or not to wait for Fox to wake to watch it. He eventually decided against watching it, and decided to go to the rec room and get some food. 

He entered the rec room and went over to the kitchen area, he opened the fridge to see nothing, “That’s right, we needed food.” he said to himself.  _ Should I go and get food, Fox should be out for a few hours, it probably takes about an hour and a half. I’ll write him a note if he wakes before I get back.  _

… 

Fox awoke in his bed in the Great Fox, he must have fallen asleep. He slowly got off of the bed, and made his way to the bathroom. He took a look and the mirror, “I look like shit,” he said to himself. Deciding the best thing to do would be to take a shower, he took his clothes off and the bandage revealing the wound. It was worse than it was before, it had spread down to his right leg.  _ Should I tell Wolf, no he’s already stressed out enough. I told him no hospital and I meant it.  _

Fox stepped into the shower and started to wash all of the dirt, grime, and most of all blood. He took some shampoo and started to work it through his fur, he then proceeded to rinse it off. He then turned off the shower and stepped out grabbing a towel drying off his fur. He exited the bathroom and went to his closet, he chose some pants, a shirt, and his flight jacket. As soon as he finished putting everything on he left to go find Wolf. 

As he stepped out into the hallway a sharp pain shot through his abdomen, he held his breath to not shout out in pain, _ We have enough problems man up, _ he told himself. He got up and continued walking the first place he checked was the rec room. He looked around and saw nobody, he walked over to the kitchen area and found a note on the table, “Groceries, good idea. Maybe I should relax until he gets back.” 

Fox left the rec room and headed up towards the bridge, as he entered the bridge he saw a video popped up on the feed. He looked down and saw that it was coming from the flashdrive. He hit play without thinking twice and a video of Panther showed up. 

_ “If you are seeing this, I have succeeded in destroying the ship I am now inhabiting. I am sorry, Fox if you see this i’m sorry that you had to go through that. I would have tried to help you and Wolf, but it was too big of an opportunity to pass up. Along with this video you will find the location of the main base of The Pack. That’s what they call themselves, you may call me selfish for putting me above you, but putting everyone else above us. Fox, you Wolf finish this, because I can’t anymore it’s up to you. I wish you best of luck, Panther out. _

Fox slowly turned off the video and sat in his chair on the bridge, he was nervous what if they fail, what if they both die. No, he needed to stop thinking about it, he needed to focus on something else. 

_ “Fox, where are you!”  _

Fox jumped up from his chair, and turned to look at the door to the room, nobody. “Hello, Wolf is that you! Fox screamed, but nobody replied. 

Fox slowly exited the bridge into the hallway, he looked down the hall and saw a shadow standing at the end, “Hello?” Fox said, squinting his eyes trying to make out who it was. 

He started to slowly walk towards the figure he drew his blaster and pointed down the hallway. “Identify yourself, or I'll shoot.” Fox said, trying to keep his cool. “Identify yourself!” 

The figure didn’t even move, suddenly the figure started running towards him, Fox let out a scream and fired a shot. It disappeared, “Where the hell did it go,” Fox said to himself. “I’m going crazy.” 

Sweat was running down Fox’s face, he rushed to the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face.  _ “What are you scared of Fox,”  _

Fox jumped again looking up at the mirror, and then he saw it again in the reflection it was standing behind him. He quickly turned around to see nothing, “What the hell, what’s wrong with me.” 

_ “Yeah, what is wrong with you,”  _

“Get out of my head!” Fox screamed and plunged his fist into the glass of the mirror, he looked down at his hand and saw blood dripping from his hand into the sink. He slowly walked out of the bathroom, and started walking to his room to grab his PDA.  _ Call Wolf, maybe he can help. I need.. _

His thoughts were caught off by a sharp pain shooting through his abdomen and his right leg, he fell face first onto the ground. He groaned in pain. He tried to sit up but couldn't, his whole lower body was in agonizing pain. His vision started to get blurry, he started to crawl to his room,  _ “Weak,”  _ was the last thing he heard before he blacked out. 

…

Wolf was walking back to the Great Fox with all of the groceries he could carry from the store. He had different types of meat, some cheese, loafs of bread, eggs, and he even grabbed himself some whiskey from a nearby liquor store. As he walked down the sidewalk towards the Great Fox, he looked around, feeling relieved he was back home. He slowly entered the docking bay of the Great Fox, he took the elevator up to the rec room, he started to put everything away after he finished he decided to go and check on Fox. 

As he entered the hallway he saw Fox laying on the floor unconscious, “Fox!

Wolf ran over to the vulpine and turned him over to see his bloody knuckles, he lifted Fox’s shirt to see the wound had become even worse. “You idiot.” 

He slowly picked up Fox and started making his way towards a hospital. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I can't wait for the next chapter, it should be up in a few days.


End file.
